


Five birds, one song

by Nominhelpme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: This is a short oneshot to make up for how long its taking me to write that fucking ballroom au ;-;Also as an apology for not updating Hi! :<
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 506





	Five birds, one song

In this world, everyone has a person who the universe has had deemed  _ perfect  _ for you, and, said universe, gave the humans a way to try and find one another.  _ Music. _

And God did Techno curse then every day for it.

Another day, another fuming pinkette. 

Techno was  _ furious,  _ to say the least. 

He had been in the middle of an important tournament when his head filled with a ridiculous song  _ "I make a wish like cancer kids to get your bitch to kiss my dick."  _ Techno remembered the line that had  _ lost him the entire fucking game.  _

The pinkette stomped around his flat, his two roommates watching with way too obvious amusement, both of their eyes glittering with joy. "Sorry Techno, but what was that last lyric you just said?" Techno whipped around, shoulder length hair following. His jaw locked and his eyes narrowed, "Wilbur, my dearest friend, I will gut your entire family." Phil snorted, quickly covering his mouth to try and suppress any laughter that was trying to bubble it's way up. Wilbur, however, keeled over in  _ loud _ laughter. Techno seethed and walked away to the kitchen, grabbing a drink before slamming the fridge door. "My soulmate never gives me a break! First in middle school during my  _ biggest test EVER _ , he played that stupid Taylor Switch song TWENTY fucking times!" Tears pooled in the brunettes eyes, "Taylor  _ switch?"  _ He asked between chest numbing cackles. Phil couldn't help but join, shoulders furiously shaking as the two older boys fell onto the floor, holding onto one another for dear life. Techno threw a dirty napkin at the pair, rolling his eyes. "Stop laughing! You have to help me get payback!" Wilbur shook his head, "I am not torturing my soulmate just to help you get back at your  _ hilarious  _ one." Phil nodded in agreement, smiling apologetically at his best friend. Techno huffed, "some friends you guys are." He mocked annoyance, storming up into his room. 

Dream chuckled. He could almost _feel_ his soulmates rage. He thought about being nice to his soulmate today but how could he not tease the other when today was just so _boring_. Sapnap and George had gone away on a date ( _yuck_ ) and Bad was out who knows where! All that was left was to A) do his homework (Ha!) Or B) mess with his soulmate for the umpteenth time. Option B won by a landslide. Just as Dream began laughing again, a melody filled his head. 

_ "Shut the fuck up."  _ And then the song was paused. Dreams entire face blew up like a balloon, cheeks turning a vibrant red before they popped, a vicious, throat crippling wheeze escaping his lungs. Now this could be a fun game. 

For the next couple weeks, Dream had been compiling a bunch of songs together with the words necessary to spell out a message for his soulmate. It was  _ finally  _ done. "What are you trying to tell them?" Sapnap asked curiously, absentmindedly playing with George's fingers. The pair were sat on Dream's bed as the ladder was sprawled out on the floor, papers surrounding him. "Oh, you'll see." The blond grinned, reaching forward to his laptop, compiling the words into one song. With one quick look at his friend, Dream pressed play with a wide smile. 

_ "Hello!  _

_ Dream! _

_ He! _

_ High school!  _

_ No, Fuck you!" _

George snorted, leaning his head onto Sapnaps shoulder. The youngest of the three laughed loudly, clapping his hand against George's, "Nice! 5 birds, one song!" George smiled, humming against Sapnaps neck, "my soulmate is such a poet." Dream gagged, glaring at the couple. "Not on my bed, dude….that's fucked up." The pair laughed in sync, Sapnap launching a pillow at Dreams face. The blond caught it, rolling his eyes. As he began to wind his arm back, a low, monotone voice filled his head. "Hi. Techno. Same. Same. Take me out on a date first." Dreams lips immediately twisted up into a wide smile, eyes forming crescent moons as he giggled, reaching for his laptop again "what did they say?" George asked, more interested now that his friend had actually gotten a response. "He said his name is Techno! He also goes to high school and he told me to take him on a date." Sapnap whistled, leaning his head down to rest on top of George's. "Can you make a response back fast enough?" "Techno sang it, so that apparently works." "He sang!? What does he sound like?" " _ Hot as hell." _ Sapnap chuckled, listening to his best friend talk into the excited air surrounding him, 

"Techno? That's a cool name. You wanna go on a date? Gladly. I go to DreamTeam High." Dream held his breath as he waited for a response,

"Your name is cute too, Dream. You're close to me. I attend Sleepy High. My roommates and I live on SMP." Dream immediately scrambled to stand up, swiping his backpack off the ground and quickly tied a sweater around his waist, running down the stairs. George and Sapnap quickly followed close behind, watching their friend slip on his shoes (he put them on the wrong feet and grabbed  _ two different pairs.) _ Dream ran out the door without so much as a goodbye, the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement echoed around the neighborhoods around him. He quickly looked at street signs as he ran, just nearly slipping between driving cars and cyclists. The blond's hair blew in his face as he stood in front of a tall house. The lights were all off except for one room. Dream began to sing his sentence out loud, "look out your window!" He excitedly sang, staring up at the window. The curtains shook slightly before they were pulled back, a cute boys face appearing from behind them. The first thing Dream noticed was the boy's baby pink hair. It was  _ adorable. _ The next thing he noticed was the glasses resting on top of the pinkettes head, wide doe eyes staring back at Dream. The boy disappeared soon after showing himself. The blond grinned and jogged to the front door. As his pace slowed to a stop, the wooden door was pushed open, the boys staring at each other. Techno smiled before glaring, reaching his hand forward to harshly punch the others cheek. Dream gasped before whining out, trying to smack the boys hand away, "do you know how much  _ pain _ your  _ dumbass _ has caused me?" Dream giggled, if poring the pain in order to imagine what sort of situations he may have gotten Techno in. "Why is your music taste so fucking weird?" The blonds knees felt weak when the other boy swore and he couldn't do anything but smile dumbly.

How could someone be so hot and cute? Dream thought to himself, sitting on Technos red blanketed bed. The other was nose deep into a book. After some scolding from the older to the blond, they had settled into a comfortable silence in the pinkettes room. Techno was reading while Dream stared at him, a lovesick smile on his face. "I've always heard stories of how people felt when meeting their soulmate but...the stories never could've prepared me for how much I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." Technos eyes widened at the sudden declaration of adoration, cheeks burning pink. Someone coughed from the doorway, both teens immediately looking over. An older looking blond male leant against the opening of the door, grinning. "Who's this, Techno?" "A simp." Dream gasped, turning his head to glare at the pinkette. "I am  _ not _ a simp! Now I'm not taking you on a date." Dream poured, crossing his arms. Phil raised an eyebrow at his younger friend, "date?" Techno sighed, looking over at the other boy. The furrow in between his eyebrows immediately smoothed over, "this is Dream. My soulmate." Phil's smile grew even wider as he let himself in, walking towards the younger blond, enveloping him into a quick hug. "Thank you for pissing Techno off all these years." Dream burst into laughter, hugging the older man back. "It was my pleasure!" 

"Is there any chance the universe could've made a mistake?" Techno jokes

But no, his mind answers for him. 

This boy is perfect. 

Techno smiles as he watches Phim and Dream talking, his social butterfly soulmate immediately becoming comfortable in the unfamiliar house around the new people. 

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot to make up for how long its taking me to write that fucking ballroom au ;-;  
> Also as an apology for not updating Hi! :<


End file.
